Honesty Is The Best Policy
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex gets in trouble for disobeying a direct order, and learns that honesty truly is the best policy.


"I don't want to lie to you, Ma'am." Alex's lower lip trembled.

"Well, that's a good thing, princess. I don't want you to lie to me either. I always want you to tell me the truth." Olivia encouraged kindly.

"But if I tell you the truth, I know what you'll do!" the pretty blonde practically wailed, tears filling her baby blue eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Angel, do you know how much I love you? Do you trust that?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex responded immediately. There was no doubt in her mind just how much she was loved and treasured.

"Then trust me with the truth, baby. The worst thing that can happen is that I will have to give you a spanking. Nothing you tell me could ever take my love away from you." Olivia offered a sympathetic smile.

"I don't want a spanking." Alex whimpered indecisively.

"I know you don't, sweetheart, but let's think about it for a minute. What is the consequence for lying?" Olivia inquired.

"A mouthsoaping and a worse spanking than it would have been if I told the truth." Alex cringed, having experienced these consequences in the past.

"That's right. So isn't it better to tell the truth in the first place and get the consequences over with rather than have an extra hard spanking _and_ a mouthsoaping on top of it?" Olivia coaxed.

Alex tried really hard not to pout. She couldn't argue with Olivia's logic. She knew full well that Olivia loved her more than life itself and would never harm her, but Olivia spanked _hard_ and Alex was afraid of the pain she knew was coming.

"It just hurts so much." Alex's voice cracked with emotion.

"I know, lovey," Olivia sympathized, "I know it hurts a lot. It has to hurt to teach you a lesson. But then it will be all over and I'll hold you and you can cry as much as you want."

Alex sighed. She took a deep, shaky breath and did the only thing she could do at that point: tell the truth and throw herself to the mercy of the court.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, sweetheart. I know it was very hard to do and I'm so proud of you for being so brave. I'm afraid I _am_ going to have to spank you, precious, but by telling me the truth you saved yourself from a sound strapping. Bring me the paddle, please. The big one."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and let out a strangled sob all at the same time. On the one hand, at least she wasn't going to be strapped. On the other hand, the paddle _hurt_. Wanting desperately to prove that she was a good girl who could accept discipline gracefully, Alex reluctantly went to the closet and rummaged around until she finally emerged with the biggest of the three paddles they owned.

"Here, Ma'am." Alex handed the paddle over.

"That's my good girl." Olivia praised Alex for her acceptance of her punishment as she pulled Alex's jeans and panties down to her knees and guided Alex across her lap.

Olivia raised up her hand and brought it down sharply, peppering Alex's bottom with stinging spanks until her bottom was blushing a uniform shade of pink. Alex whimpered and sniffled, trying her best to take her punishment like a good girl, knowing that this was just the warm-up and that her spanking was far from over. Olivia finally paused and ran her fingers gently through Alex's long blonde hair for a moment.

"Stand up and get in position, my love." Olivia ordered kindly, helping Alex to her feet.

Alex did as she was told and bent across the bed. She choked on a sob as she watched Olivia pick up the paddle.

"Do you have something to ask me, sweetie?" Olivia prompted.

"P-please give me a h-hard p-paddling on my b-bare b-bottom, Ma'am." Alex choked out.

"No clenching, baby." Olivia gently rubbed Alex's bottom with the paddle until her bottom muscles relaxed. Alex was not allowed to clench her bottom during a spanking.

"Why are you getting a paddling, honey?"

"B-because I disobeyed you, Ma'am. I'm so sorry!"

"I know you're sorry, princess. I don't like this any more than you do." Olivia placed her hand on the small of Alex's back to help keep her in place on the bed.

Alex cried and sobbed her way through her paddling, holding on to a pillow to keep herself from reaching back to protect her bottom from the paddle, knowing that if she reached back she would be punished for it, and trying to remain as still as she possibly could.

"Last twenty, baby girl." Olivia announced, pausing for a moment to allow Alex to catch her breath. Alex knew that she was expected to count these last twenty spanks, so she struggled to calm down. Her crimson bottom was beyond sore.

" _OW_! One, Ma'am!" Alex sobbed out.

Twenty swats later, Alex was lying limp over the bed sobbing uncontrollably as Olivia threw down the paddle as if it had burned her and kicked it under the bed out of sight.

"There, there. It's over, my love. You can get up and get a big hug whenever you want." Olivia cooed to her sobbing wife, gently stroking Alex's long blonde hair and rubbing her heaving back in slow, soothing circles.

Alex slowly pushed herself upright and found her way onto Olivia's lap for a well-deserved cuddle, clinging to Olivia for dear life and sobbing on her shoulder while Olivia cuddled her close to her heart, rocking slowly and cooing tender words of love and forgiveness.

"That's my good girl. It's all over, angel. All over and forgiven. Such a brave girl. Just cry it all out, princess. I know it hurts."

"I'm s-s-sorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!" Alex wailed through her sobs.

"I know you are, sweetie. You are forgiven. You're a very good girl and I love you too much to let you get away with being naughty, that's why I'm strict with you. You accepted your spanking like a good girl and gracefully paid the price for your mistake and I'm so proud of you, my love. Such a good girl. It's all over and forgiven, precious." Olivia continued to rock and cuddle her sweet, sad little Alex.

Alex rested her head against Olivia's shoulder and sobbed, feeling thoroughly chastised, but also feeling loved and safe as she was cuddled and comforted. The pain of the paddle would only last for a day or two, but Alex knew full well that Olivia's love would last for a lifetime.


End file.
